


Come Over and Cuddle

by DestielSnot



Series: Frerard ABO's [3]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Basically Gee is an upset babe, But only for like a minute, Cheating, Do people actually read or check tags?, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's really up to the reader, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Frank Iero, Short & Sweet, This can be seen as platonic or one sided, and Frankie just wants to make him feel better, but we all know it's romantic so shh, if you did comment "big gays", they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Frankie just want's to make Gerard feel better.





	Come Over and Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Another ABO because screw it I can write what I want! Sorry it's short. And also a little angsty, but hopefully you enjoy it either way. Please comment your opinions (and nice things!) and kudos! ALSO! If anyone want's to roleplay frerard (or ya know, other bandoms, please message me on here or on instagram at destielsnot!)

Frank hummed quietly to himself, scrolling through twitter as he sat in his bed. He leaned back on his back, kicking his legs up in the air a few times before resting them over the edge of his bed, letting them hang off.

To say he was bored would be a bit of an understatement. Nothing new was being posted on any of the social media apps that he had, and no one was online either. Frank let out a quiet huff, turning his head away from his phone and rubbing his face a little on his pillow.

He would try napping or resting, but it was midday and that would just ruin his sleeping pattern, something he didn't want to do since he had just fixed it. No more late nights up, except for the occasional few on the weekends when he didn't have school.

Frank got to stay home today though, because his heat would be starting up in two or three days and his mother nor he himself wanted to bring that kind of attention. The male alphas at school were all knot-heads, except for Gerard.

Gerard was one of Frank's best friends, them having known each other since they were young pups in grade school. They got along pretty well, despite their different secondary genders, bonding over music and comics. Frank honestly really liked Gerard.

Unlike most alphas, Gee didn't focus on stereotypes or roles. He was a sweetheart and stood up for omegas and betas alike. That was definitely one of the things Frank loved about him, how he saw past secondary genders. He was dating a beta too, though Frank didn't remember her name.

He didn't really like her. He wasn't jealous or anything, he just got off vibes around the girl. She always seemed to be glaring at absolutely everyone, and in general she had a bad attitude; sighing or yawning whenever someone was speaking, cutting people off mid-sentence (even Gee). Frank wasn't quite sure why Gerard was still with her. The alpha could do so much better. And okay, maybe he was crushing a little. But he'd never treat Gee like that, that's for sure.

Frank was startled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He quickly answered it when he noticed it was Gerard's contact, turning it on speaker mode since he was home alone and he hated holding his phone up to his ear.

The sound of static sniffling filled the otherwise quite room, making Frank concerned.

"Gee.. what's up? What's wrong?" The omega asked, flipping onto his stomach and placing the device on his pillow.

"Fuck - You know Lila, right?" Gerard asked, his voice sounding fuzzy over the phone. The name automatically clicked in Frank's brain. His girlfriend, that's what her name was.

"Yeah, yeah I know. What happened?" Frank questioned while propping his head up with his fist.

"I caught her fucking - fucking full out making out with one of the dudes on the hockey team in the guys' bathroom."

Frank sighed internally. He felt bad of course, really bad that his best friend had to go through this. But if he was being honest, he wasn't surprised she did that. And he felt like it was almost his fault because he never fully warned Gerard about her, the vibes that she put off. That was besides the point anyways. All that mattered was cheering Gerard up, making him feel better.

"Oi Gee... What class you in now? Can you leave - come over to mine?" The omega asked. He had an idea that would hopefully make Gerard feel a little happier, at least distract him from whatever he was currently feeling. Plus his omega instincts were kicking in. Gerard wasn't his alpha, but he wanted to do everything he could for him because he cared.

"I should be in math.. I fuckin' ran out when I saw though Frankie, s'like she didn't even care too when I walked in. She kept going, looked me right in the eyes." Frank could hear Gerard sniffling quietly and what sounded like shuffling.

"I know, Gee. Just come to my place, we'll talk. I'll make you feel better, promise." Frank replied.

"'kay. See you soon." Frank waited for Gerard to hang up before turning off his phone. He got off of his bed, grabbing his clothes off of the floor (pants not included because who wants to sleep on denim?) and throwing them onto his bed. He got to work, shifting his pillows and covers around to form a comfy and cozy nest. He hoped his scent would help Gee feel better.

Frank smiled when he was done, proud of the nest he had made. Hopefully Gee liked it too. The omega took out some comics and placed them on his nightstand, just in case reading them would help. Just as he finished up, he heard the main door opening.

The omega was quick to dash down the stairs to greet Gerard. When he saw him he automatically felt terrible. The alpha had tear stains tracking down his flushed cheeks, and his eyes were puffy and pink. Frank made his way over, wrapping his arms around Gerard's torso. His instincts took over, body releasing comforting pheromones to ease Gerard.

"It's okay Gee." Frank mumbled into Gerard's chest, rubbing his cheek against his shirt a little before pulling away and grabbing a hold of his hand and leading him upstairs. 

When they made it to Frank's room, the omega looked over at Gerard, who's face held a shocked expression.

"You made a nest for me?" Gerard asked, glancing over at Frank before looking back at the nest the omega had made on his bed.

"Yeah - yeah I did. Come on," Frank let go of Gerard's hand and went over to his bed, getting into the middle of it and waiting expectantly for the alpha. Gerard kicked off his shoes and got on, careful not to mess up the perfect nest Frank had made.

Frank smiled, Gerard returning it.

The both of them shuffled a bit until they were settled in comfortably on their sides, staring at each other. Frank spoke up after a moment of just enjoying the presence of his best friend, taking in his warm and musky scent and body heat.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Frank asked.

"I don't even know. You already know what happened - I just," Gerard sighed before continuing. "I'm more angry if anything, not even at her or anything. I kinda figured it wasn't gonna work out."

Frank nodded and bit his lip, unsure if he should bring up what he thought of her. He decided against it. He didn't want to make Gerard feel worse.

"Maybe it was for the best then, finding her like that. You saw what she was really like, now you can move on. Find someone better who can take care of you like they should." Frank didn't mean to hint at himself, but he did. It wasn't too obvious, thankfully. And it was probably his omega instincts that were pushing him a little to be more open then he usually was.

"Yeah.." Gerard replied with a small smile and nod. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"S'what friends are for, right?" Frank reached for Gerard's hand and linked his fingers with the other's, pulling them up to rest between their chests.

"Do you need anything - like are you hungry or thirsty?" Frank asked.

Gerard shook his head no and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Frank's.

"I just wanna cuddle with you in your nest." The alpha stated, opening his eyes back up and giving a little smile. "It's a really comfy nest, too."

Frank grinned and flushed a little at the compliment. He put a good amount of work into it so he was glad Gerard liked it. That made him happy.

"Thank you."

Gerard hummed and closed his eyes once more, bringing their still linked hands closer to his chest and squeezing slightly before using his other arm to wrap around Frank's mid-section. The omega leaned into him, letting his own eyes fall shut.

"I love you Frankie.."

"I love you too Gee.."


End file.
